There are systems known in the art for recognizing wheels, but said systems have the following drawbacks:                The systems not using artificial vision are based on calculating diameter and width of the wheel and guessing which material (aluminum or steel) the wheel is made of. However, these data are not enough to exactly determine the wheel model, given that same material and dimensions may lead to different models.                    Determining the precise wheel model is crucial, since same dimensions and composition models may have different features, like using or not using fixed balancing leads to balance the wheel, and in case the balancing leads are used they may be placed on the inside or outside.                        The systems not using artificial vision make use of palpators and sensors which need to approach and touch the wheel to determine dimensions and material. This procedure may result in undesired bumps and scratches.        Some of the systems not using artificial vision require ultrasonic or lighting (laser) devices to determine wheel dimensions.        Other systems using artificial vision use detection methods with a process time longer than that required in the present invention. The methods used in the known systems are affected amongst other factors by the position of the wheel when the detection is being carried out.        Other systems using artificial vision do not have a reliability index close to 100%.        